Lost
by Redemerald6
Summary: Two years after "Out numbered", Kely suddenly finds her life and the life of those she loves in danger when and enchantress turns The dolls human and Kely and her twin brother, Kyle, in to dolls. It is now up to Slappy and the others to fix the twins before they a permanent dolls.
1. Chapter 1

Lost.

Chapter 1: The bear in the window.

I don't own Goosebumps.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kely pov

My name is Kely Janes. I'm fourteen years old, and have a twin brother named Kyle. For the the first twelve years of my life, I was raised by an abusive couple claiming they were my parents. Then, a possessed ventriloquist doll, named Slappy, came and turned my word upside down. You see, I read the spell that brought him to life in front of three other dolls, Ami, Lizy, and Chris. They came to life as well and protected me. Slappy had a reputation among all dolls as a treacherous, evil, and cold creature that didn't care about his owners and often tried to kill them.

But, after a couple of days, Slappy's heart began to change. He was to one who recommend that I get a DNA test to see if the people who raised me were truly my blood. The results of the test please all of us. My real parents were Carie and Martian Janes. It was the happiest day of my life so for, but it was dampened by the fact that Slappy chose to leave before I could tell him goodbye.

I was twelve at the time, it's been two years and I haven't heard from Slappy. But, life was going great! Ami, Lizy, Chris, Kyle, and I could often be found playing together. Sure, we were a bit old to be playing, but I had a childhood to make up for. It was difficult to be a kid after so long of forcing myself to grow up just to survive. Kyle tried desperately to get the adult part of me out so I could release my inner child. I didn't make his job as my twin easy.

My parents had their own problems to deal with. They were practically begging me to get in trouble. Telling me to throw an out of control party, and getting Kyle to try and talk me into sneaking out of the house. No matter how hard they worked, I had been molded into a perfect child the expected a smack if she so much a breathed in the wrong rhythm. They were they were rich and willing to pay any price just to see me smile.

Slappy pov

I never really left. I always came to check on Kely. In all honesty, I had grown fond of the girl and her overprotective pals. I was headed back to her house, when I heard two voices. "That's right, I hear the parents will pay anything if one of their kids is taken. So, how much do you think they will pay if we take them both?" I froze and went to see who they were after. Ever since Kely, I have been more on the kid's side. "He he, yeah, the Janes are super rich. This is going to be awesome." I gritted my teeth. If they touched those kids I wasn't the only one who would kill them. Lizy, Chris, and Ami were like their mini guardians. There is no way they would ever let harm come to their friends. But, still, I didn't want to take a chance.

I crept up behind them and made my voice sound like one of the goons. "Then again, I hear the girl has these possessed dolls that really kick butt." one of them looked at the man who's voice I stole "Really? Where did you hear that?" the man raised his hands "I didn't say that." I grinned and spoke in the lead goon's voice. "No, I did." they looked around "Who's there!" he cried and I cackled. "Just someone who knows a thing or two about possessed dolls." I said in my voice and stepping out. I had my hand in my coat pocket and was glaring at the men. They stared in horror at me "Whoa!" yelped the leader, who fell over in shock. I grinned "Listen, bub, I'm only one of four and maybe more by now, and we dolls can be pretty protective of our owners. Especially if we've watched them get beaten for twelve years. Do yourselves a favor and lay off the Janes kids." they quickly ran away.

I watched as they vanished and turned to go back to my path. "Well, I almost believed that you meant that." I looked and saw an old frienimie. "Long time, no see, Amy. What brings you to town?" the girl grimaced "Don't think I'm not wise to what you're up to. You better leave this Kely girl alone." I shook my head "Believe it or not, I've changed. Besides, I wasn't kidding about those other three and how protective they are. I may have only been with the girl for a few days, but those three have been there with her from the day they were made, she made them." she glared "Are you telling me that you were stopped by three other dolls?" I nodded "Chris, Lizy, and, get this, Ami." she stared "One of the dolls is called Amy?" I nodded "Ami with an 'I' not a 'Y'. But, she just as defensive toward Kely. They all are. So even if I wanted to hurt her, which I don't, I can't. I have only ever tried once and am glad Kely didn't know about it."

Amy watched me as I headed to the Janes family estate. Kely and Kyle may not know I was there, but it was best I protect them from the outside. The others only worked within the house, I stood guard outside. After a moment, she joined me and looked in at the five in the living room. Kyle was, again, trying to convince his sister to sneak out to go see a movie with him. Ami, Chris, and Lizy seemed to be debating weather or not it was wise. In the end, they realized they didn't really have a say. "Come on, Kel, you haven't left the house since you got out of school." pleaded Kyle. Kely bit her lip and seemed to see he wasn't going to drop it. "If I do this will you get off of my back?" she demanded and I knew Kyle had won the battle at long last.

Amy and I moved out of sight as Kyle pulled open the window and jumped out. Kely was half way out the window when she turned "MOM, DAD, KYLE AND I ARE SNEAKING OUT TO GO SEE A MOVIE! WE'LL BE BACK LATER!" I rolled on the ground in silent laughter as I watched Kyle face palm and heard their parents in the kitchen laughing and her mother's voice say "Well, it's a start." Kely walked over to her brother, who was smiling and shaking his head. "Kel, the main thing in sneaking out is being sneaky." Kely blushed and my laughter was renewed when Kyle grabbed her arm and stopped her from running back to the window and trying again. Amy was standing next to me trying hard not to look amused as the two ran off to find a movie theater. "You gotta love her." I smiled when I regain my power of speech.

Kyle pov

I couldn't believe I managed to get Kely to agree to come. We ended up missing the movie, but I took Kely shopping instead. At first, she was shy in the crowd, but that stopped when we got to the toy store. Sitting in the window was a handsome brown teddy bear with a blue bow tie. At the sight of it, Kely ran up to the window and stared at it with longing. It was common knowledge that Kely loved dolls, but the look on her face was pure joy. I smiled and walked into the store, Kely hadn't seen me. I walked up to the shopkeeper "Excuse me, Sir." I said kindly and he looked up. "How much is that bear in the window?" I asked pointing at it. "Well, depends on what your buying it for." he said and I blinked in surprise. "I-It's for my twin sister. That's her at the window." The man looked and saw Kely. His eye seemed to x-ray her and he said, without looking at me, "You say she's your sister? Yes, I see the resemblance. Why, is it so important that you give her that bear?" he turned his eyes back to me. I was again caught off guard. Did he interrogate all of his costumers like this? "Sh-she really likes it, a-and, well, she's had it kind of rough so. . . Look are you going to sell me the bear or not?" I didn't want to go into Kely's past with this stranger. He stood, walked to the window, picked up the bear, and handed it to me. "Take it. No charge. She deserves it." and with that he went into his back room.

I was rooted to the spot for a moment, then I ran out of the store. Kely was staring at me as I handed her the bear. Her eyes got teary as she hugged it close, then hugged me closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost

Chapter 2: The transformation.

Kyle: It's taken you long enough to work on our stories.

Red emerald6: Excuse me for being grounded. :P

* * *

Slappy: Red doesn't own Goosebumps.

Kyle pov

Kely and I walked around the market for a few more hours before deciding to head back. We were so busy talking that I didn't see the old woman struggling with a heavy load. Kely, however, did. She stopped and walked to the woman. "Excuse me, do you need some help?" she asked her as I turned. The woman looked at her carefully before nodding, not speaking. Kely handed her new bear, Raya, to me and walked over to help the woman. She lifted the unknown mass and she and the old woman managed to put it into the building. "Thank you, my dear. May I ask your name?" said the woman. Kely smile "It's Kely, Kely Janes." I walked over to my sister. "Come on, Kel. Mom and Dad will start to worry if we don't get home soon." I said grabbing her arm. That wasn't the only reason I want to get home. I didn't like the feeling I got from this woman. "Here, for your troubles." offer the woman and she pulled a small crystal pendent out of her bag. It was shaped less, until Kely took it and it changed into a small dragon with elegant, yet fragile looking wings. I could feel the protest coming on and looked at Kely.

Sure enough, she tore her eyes from the pendent to say that she could possibly take something so clearly divine from the woman, but stopped and stared into the empty space where the woman had once stood. She had vanished! I looked at the pendent and saw a delicate looking gold chain. "Maybe you should try it on." I say and without waiting for and answer I helped her clasp the chain together around her neck.

Unsure what else to do we went home and were greeted by Ami, Lizy, and Chris. The three looked really happy about something. I raised an eyebrow "What's with you three?" I asked, but they seemed to overjoyed to speak and just started pushing at the backs of our legs trying to get us to go inside. Once in the house, we saw what had pleased the others so much. Sitting on the couch, a cup of tea in his hands, was a handsome ventriloquist doll with red hair and green eyes. "SLAPPY!" cried Kely running forward and hugging the doll. I had never had the pleasure of meeting him as he left before Kely came home.

Slappy pov

That night we sat in the living room and caught up. I told them about seeing Amy after all those years, and scaring those goons off of them, for which they thanked me. Soon, Kely fell asleep on the couch and we all decided it was time for bed. We left Kely and Raya on the couch with a thick quilt and Lizy, Ami, Chris, and Kyle bade me goodnight as they went to their rooms. I went over to another couch and lied on it until sleep took me.

I don't know if it was hours or seconds later when I awoke with a terrible pain all over my body. I yelled and writhed in pain and through the pain I saw Kely on the floor in as much pain as me, and, unless I was hallucinating, so were Kyle, Ami, Chris, and Lizy. I could hear their pained cries and Mr. and Mrs. Janes running into the rooms to see what was wrong. I began to feel strange. Was the couch shrinking? No, I was growing! I tried to see Kely through my tears of pain. Wait! Tears? Dolls don't shed tears. My hands seemed to get less stiff and I looked at them. The finger separated and became more human!

Then, at last, the pain stopped and I got unsteadily to my feet. I looked around and notice how much taller I was. I looked at where Kely had been and in her place was a small fragile doll with black hair, and wearing what looked like a Japanese sailor school uniform. Suddenly, Kely's parents burst into the room "Not you two as well!" cried Carie, who was holding a doll that looked a lot like Kyle. Martian was holding two unconscious girl and a boy was at his heels. He quickly placed the two on the couch I no longer slept on and scooped up the girl doll from the floor. Now that I saw her face, I saw that it looked like. . , no, it was Kely. And the boy doll, that was Kyle. I turned and looked at my reflection in the glass of the window. Where I should have been standing, was a tall handsome red head teen with bright green eyes. My suit had been replaced with a long sleeved black shirt and black skinny jeans. It took me a moment to realized I was staring at myself.

I collapsed to the floor in shock. I was human? How? Why? My head began to spin so I held it to make it stop. The boy, who I now saw was Chris, came over to me. "You okay, Slappy?" he asked with concern. I looked up at him. He was in his early teens, short brown hair, and aqua eyes made his face handsome. His thin frame made him look like he was too thin for his own heath. All in all, Chris would have had little trouble finding a girl if he was really a human. I shivered, but nodded. I looked at the girls a knew who was who at once. Lizy's blond curls were in pig tails on the sides of her head. She was wearing a frilly pale lavender night dress. Her skin was a light pink. Ami's wavy brown locks draped over part of her face. Her skin was a bit tanner then Lizy's or Chris's, and she wore an outfit like Kely's only brown and green instead of black and white. The girls were starting to stir, but Kely and Kyle still slept. Their parent had placed them on the couch together, Kely's head on Kyle's shoulder. This was turning out to be a really weird night.


End file.
